Réconfort avant la bataille pour Alabasta
by thedeimonwriter
Summary: Petit lemon se situant peu avant que les pirates au chapeau de paille n'arrivent à Alabasta  Nami x Vivi
1. Chapitre 1

Aventures de l'équipage au chapeau de paille sur la route d'Alabasta

L'équipage au chapeau de paille était en route pour Alabasta avec Chopper, la dernière recrue en date. Sanji préparait le dîner, Luffy pêchait au gros, Usopp tenait la barre, Chopper préparait des médicaments et Zorro faisait sa musculation quotidienne sur le pont du Merry à côté de Nami qui était en train de dessiner une carte maritime, assise sur une chaise longue. Seule Vivi ne savait quoi faire et passait son temps dans la chambre en pensant à la révolution qui faisait rage dans son pays et se demandant comment elle pourrait bien faire pour y mettre un terme. Ne parvenant pas à trouver de solution, elle commençait à broyer du noir et à déprimer mais refusait de montrer sa peine à l'équipage autant par fierté que pour ne pas les inquiéter.

« Où est Vivi ? demanda Nami.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se reposer, lui répondit Luffy, elle avait l'air fatiguée.

-Ouais mais quand même, lui répondit la navigatrice, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, elle est peut-être malade. »

Nami posa sa carte et son crayon et se leva, visiblement inquiète pour la princesse. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre et entrebâilla la porte pour voir comment allait Vivi sans la réveiller au cas où elle dormirait, mais, constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle lui demanda :

« Vivi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On ne t'a pas vue de l'après-midi. Tu es malade ?

-Non, ça va, je te remercie, répondit Vivi en reniflant. J'étais juste fatiguée. »

Cependant, Nami constata que ses yeux étaient rouges et humides.

« Tu te fais du souci pour ton pays, je me trompe ?

-Non, je t'assure, c'est rien.

-Tu sais, Luffy ne supporterait pas que tu perdes espoir. C'est un idiot mais il a raison : il a promis qu'il allait t'aider et crois-moi il tient toujours parole. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

À ces mots, Vivi fondit en larme et se blottit dans les bras de Nami.

« Là, tout va bien se passer.

-Merci Nami, répondit la princesse en sanglotant. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux. »

Vivi finit par se calmer, et elle se rendit compte que sa poitrine était écrasée contre celle de Nami. Elle s'empourpra, en même temps qu'une vague de chaleur parcourait son corps.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, songea t'elle, je ne peux pas être… »

Pourtant, elle se sentait réellement bien dans les bras de la rouquine, en fait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de la navigatrice, la peau douce de son épaule et de son cou, son souffle chaud, ses mains sur sa nuque…

« Allez tout le monde, à table ! cria Sanji depuis la cuisine.

-Oui, on arrive ! lui répondit Nami. Tu vas voir, ça ira mieux après un bon repas, dit-elle à Vivi. Rien de tel que la cuisine de Sanji et l'animation qui va avec pour remonter le moral. »

En lui parlant, Nami s'était décollée de Vivi, et lui avait pris la main pour la rassurer encore un peu plus. Mais en regardant le visage de son amie, elle constata qu'il était d'un rouge très soutenu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vivi, tu as de la fièvre ?

-Non non, répondit précipitamment la princesse, ça va.

-Ah bon ? Parce que tu es rouge pivoine !

-Non, c'est rien, j'ai juste chaud !

-Tant mieux alors ! Allez, viens manger, ça te fera du bien, dit Nami avec un grand sourire.

-Oui j'arrive, lui répondit Vivi, qui commençait à se calmer ».

Le repas se passa sans incident autre que la tentative de vol de thon opérée par Luffy, ce qui aida Vivi à se dérider et la fit rire aux larmes quand Sanji asséna un de ses coups de pied dont il avait le secret sur la tête du capitaine.

Les pirates prolongèrent quelque peu la nuit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis Usopp prit son quart à la barre pendant que les autres allaient se coucher. Sanji, fidèle à son caractère de Don Juan, avait insisté auprès de Vivi afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait suffisamment mangé, si bien qu'elle rentra dans la chambre quelques minutes après Nami.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Vivi eut l'impression de prendre feu : Nami venait de sortir de la douche et n'était habillée que d'une fine serviette blanche couvrant à peine ses fesses et sa poitrine. D'habitude cela ne posait aucun problème à Vivi mais le souvenir de la soirée la paralysa. Nami se retourna au bruit de la porte et vit la jeune fille immobile, tétanisée et cramoisie.

« Vivi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien du tout, dit la princesse en se ressaisissant un peu, je voulais juste prendre une douche.

-Eh bien, vas-y, pourquoi restes-tu plantée devant la porte ?

-Oui, j'y vais.

-Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui, tu es sûre que c'est seulement la situation d'Alabasta qui te préoccupe ?

-Oui, ça va, je vais prendre ma douche, réussit à articuler Vivi. »

Elle s'empara d'une serviette posée sur son lit, en prenant soin de ne pas trop regarder la navigatrice, se déshabilla et se précipita sous la douche, laissant Nami perplexe. Vivi tourna le robinet et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, avant de pousser un soupir.

«Mais que se passe-t-il ? songea-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup Nami me fait cet effet-là ? Je suis sur ce bateau depuis quand même quelques semaines, pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Et puis c'est pas la première fois que je la vois comme ça ! Je suis quand même pas en train de devenir lesbienne ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se dit que c'était peut-être un coup de fatigue, finalement, ou juste un besoin de réconfort. Mais quand elle commença à se savonner, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Nami le faire, ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer un feu dans son ventre. N'y tenant plus, elle s'appuya contre la cloison de la cabine de douche et ses doigts descendirent vers son bassin. Son majeur toucha son clitoris et faillit lui arracher un gémissement qu'elle ne réprima qu'en se mordant les lèvres, pendant que sa main droite frottait son sexe. Le majeur finit par pénétrer son antre, pendant que la main gauche allait chercher son sein. Son pouce et son index firent rouler le téton, durcit et dressé par son excitation. Sa main droite, quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la chaleur de son bas-ventre, tandis que son annulaire rejoignait le majeur dans son intimité et que le pouce frottait son bouton d'amour.

« Vivi ? »

La princesse sursauta et ses mains interrompirent leur tâche.

« Oui ?

-Tu es dans la douche depuis bientôt une heure !

-Oh désolée, j'avais pas vu le temps passer. »

Vivi finit de se rincer, se sécha et se couvrit de sa serviette et sortit de la douche, le feu de son sexe toujours allumé, et ce qu'elle vit ne fit qu'empirer son mal. Nami était à moitié dans les couvertures qui lui couvraient juste le bassin, en train de lire, et elle portait une nuisette transparente qui ne cachait rien de sa voluptueuse poitrine. Ses tétons et son clitoris se remirent à pointer vers le plafond et une véritable coulée de lave traversa ses veines. Son lit étant par chance le plus près de la douche, elle put vite se détourner de la rouquine pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit et son pyjama, avant de se précipiter sous les couvertures et de marmonner « Bonne nuit ».

Nami, intriguée et inquiète, se pencha vers elle et lui caressa l'épaule.

« Vivi, tu m'inquiètes, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

N'y tenant plus, Vivi se retourna et s'accrocha au cou de Nami avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Nami la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et attendit qu'elle se calme avant de lui dire :

« Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point ? »

Elle s'était un peu éloignée de Vivi et avait pris son visage entre ses mains pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui y coulaient, ce qui avait une fois de plus fait rougir la princesse d'Alabasta.

« Je…oh Nami, comment te dire…en fait…bredouillait Vivi.

-Tu sais, si tu as un problème, il ne faut pas que tu le gardes pour toi. Peu importe ce que c'est, on est tes amis, tu peux tout nous dire, on est là pour ça. »

Vivi respira un grand coup et essaya de trouver un moyen pour lui expliquer mais le courage lui manquait. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et dit :

« Nami je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi ! »

La rouquine, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une révélation de ce genre, resta stupéfaite pendant quelques secondes, tandis que Vivi se calmait pour de bon, puis retrouva ses esprits et sourit. Elle mit une main sous le menton de son amie pour lui faire lever la tête et la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est ça qui t'angoissait ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Tu ne m'en veux pas Nami ?

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir ? »

Puis, lentement, sa bouche descendit vers celle de Vivi, qui était trop étonnée pour réagir. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, toute trace d'appréhension disparut de la conscience de la jeune femme qui se laissa aller. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Nami n'interrompe leur baiser.

« Je suis sûre que ça ne te suffit pas, dit-elle.

-Non, Nami, s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de toi.

-Je m'en doutais. Allonge-toi. »

La navigatrice exerça une légère pression sur les épaules de la princesse qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et se contentait donc de voir où tout ça allait la mener. Elle était désormais dans une position qui lui permettait de voir l'intégralité du corps de Nami que dissimulait à peine sa nuisette transparente. En baissant les yeux, elle aperçut le l'entrecuisse glabre de la rouquine, ce qui l'excita comme jamais. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de l'admirer plus car Nami se mit à genoux sur le lit, les jambes de chaque côté des siennes, cambra son dos et descendit vers les seins de Vivi qu'elle embrassa à travers la chemise de nuit, déposa ensuite une série de baisers dans son cou en lui massant la poitrine ce qui fit gémir la princesse.

Constatant que ces caresses faisaient effet, Nami décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et déboutonna le vêtement gênant, laissant apparaître une poitrine généreuse et des tétons droits et durs qui réveillaient sa gourmandise. Elle prit donc soin de suçoter ces friandises et de les faire rouler entre ses doigts, ce qui fit monter encore d'un cran le plaisir de Vivi. Pas encore satisfaite, Nami laissa descendre ses mains le long du corps de son amante et, tout en suçant ses tétons, atteignit la taille de la belle, continua de descendre jusqu'à atteindre les genoux qu'elle fit remonter et les posa sur ses épaules. Elle commença à caresser les fesses de Vivi en lui souriant, puis passa les doigts entre la peau et le pantalon qu'elle remonta sur les jambes, dévoilant au fur et à mesure l'intimité de la princesse qui se consumait de plaisir. Elle finit par enlever complètement l'obstacle de tissu et le posa sur son lit et contempla le corps ainsi dévoilé, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Tout en maintenant les jambes de Vivi, elle posa ses lèvres sur les cuisses, se rapprocha un peu plus du puits ruissela nt de plaisir, encore un peu plus, un peu plus…bientôt sa bouche se posa sur l'antre des merveilles, qu'elle se contenta dans un premier temps d'effleurer du bout des lèvres, puis l'embrassa, et finit par s'abreuver à cette fontaine comme si elle n'avait rien bu depuis des jours.

Vivi avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris de plaisir et dut se mordre un doigt pour l'étouffer quand la langue de Nami se faufila entre ses autres lèvres. Bientôt, son majeur rejoignit sa langue dans l'antre des merveilles, puis ce fut au tour de l'annulaire. Vivi agrippa le matelas à deux mains et se pinça les lèvres pour essayer de réprimer ses gémissements.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir à ce point, ils n'entendront rien de dehors.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui. Quand je me touche, il m'arrive même de crier, dit la navigatrice avec un air coquin. Et ils n'entendent jamais rien.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…enfin, que toi et eux…

-Qu'on faisait l'amour ? De temps en temps, mais ils sont trop brutaux, alors je n'en tire presque pas de plaisir. Alors des fois je remédie au problème toute seule. »

Une fois cette explication terminée, elle reprit sa tâche le plus naturellement du monde. Pas complètement rassurée, la princesse essaya de retenir encore un peu les preuves de son plaisir mais y renonça très vite à cause du talent de Nami à utiliser ses doigts et sa langue.

Après quelques minutes, Vivi crut que la rouquine allait continuer ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas encore tout vu : Nami fit remonter encore ses jambes pour atteindre le petit trou qu'elle titilla de sa langue.

« Nami, je vais devenir folle ! gémit la princesse.

-Attends, ça ne fait que commencer ! »

Nami commença à franchement lécher le puits secret de la jeune femme, savourant ce trésor si particulier. La respiration de Vivi s'accéléra, et la langue de la rousse se plia pour approfondir cette recherche de l'orgasme. Après seulement quelques secondes de ce traitement, le corps de l'héritière du trône d'Alabasta se cambra, et elle connut le plus puissant orgasme de sa vie. Elle retomba, inerte, sur le lit, en sueur et essoufflée, et mit quelques secondes avant de revenir du septième ciel. Nami reposa doucement ses jambes et l'embrassa tendrement pendant de longues secondes.

Elle finit par se relever et dit

« Maintenant, c'est à toi de me faire jouir. »


	2. Chapitre 2

-Mais…c'est la première fois que je fais ça avec une fille, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à…

-Il te suffit de me faire ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse et que tu y mettes ton cœur. Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

Pour lui donner du courage, Nami l'embrassa à nouveau mais alla vite s'allonger sur son lit.

« Maintenant viens. Si tu veux vraiment me faire jouir, il faudra que laisses ton amour te guider. Oublie le reste. »

Vivi acquiesça, et se mit dans la même position que Nami quand elle avait commencé, les jambes de chaque côté du corps de son amante. En détaillant son corps, elle put constater que ses tétons étaient gonflés de plaisir et que sa culotte transparente collait à son intimité à cause de son jus.

Elle s'allongea et colla sa poitrine contre celle de la navigatrice et l'embrassa, puis, doucement, fit glisser les bretelles de la nuisette sur les épaules de la rouquine afin de se débarrasser de l'obstacle de tissu. Leurs seins se retrouvèrent directement en contact et Vivi frissonna. Nami passa les mains dans sa nuque, puis lui caressa tendrement le dos. Sentant ses tétons contre les siens, la princesse quitta la bouche de sa partenaire et posa ses lèvres dans son cou puis plus bas, et arriva finalement à l'opulente poitrine.

Elle commença par la base du sein droit, puis remonta jusqu'au mamelon, pour finir par jouer avec le téton. Sa main passa sur l'autre sein qu'elle se mit à masser. Les doigts se mirent eux aussi à jouer avec le téton et Nami avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de gémir. Vivi faisait rouler le premier téton entre ses dents pendant que sa langue passait dessus. Ses ongles chatouillaient l'autre, le massaient, le pinçaient délicatement, et chacun de ces mouvements arrachait un nouveau soupir à la rouquine. Elle glissa ses mains entre sa peau et le tissu de la culotte, avant de demander :

« Lève-toi, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord », répondit Nami avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Elle se mit debout à côté du lit, et Vivi se mit à genoux devant elle, laissant tomber la nuisette que plus rien ne retenait. Nami sentit sa respiration sur son bas-ventre, mais la princesse ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle descendit lentement la culotte, en embrassant chaque morceau de peau ainsi libéré. Lorsque le clitoris fut découvert, elle arrêta son mouvement et le titilla de sa langue.

Sentant le plaisir monter en elle, Nami posa une main sur la tête de Vivi et lui caressa les cheveux, puis le visage.

« Vivi, tu es si douée », gémit-elle.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière fit rouler son bouton d'amour entre ses dents, ce qui arracha un autre gémissement à la navigatrice. Après quelques secondes, elle recommença à faire descendre le morceau de tissu, tout en goûtant au fur et à mesure les lèvres humides de Nami. Une fois totalement dévoilées, elle entreprit de les lécher et laissa tomber le morceau afin de masser les fesses de la rouquine, qui se demandait de plus en plus si c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait.

Bientôt, des doigts curieux s'approchèrent de son puits secret et en cherchèrent l'entrée. Nami gémissait de plus en plus fort et Vivi avait toujours plus de son jus pour étancher sa soif. Son majeur finit par pénétrer le petit trou, et Nami laissa échapper un véritable cri de plaisir. Bientôt, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et ils commencèrent un va-et-vient qui fit chavirer la rouquine. Sentant que les jambes de la pirate allaient lâcher, Vivi lui dit :

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes sur le lit, ça me facilitera la tâche. »

Nami, qui commençait à bouillir, obéit et se mit dans la position souhaitée. Elle prit appui avec ses mains sur la tête de lit et écarta les jambes. La princesse se plaça derrière et reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Cependant ce petit jeu ne dura pas longtemps : ses doigts quittèrent le cul de Nami et elle écarta les fesses de la rouquine afin d'y faire passer sa langue.

La rouquine était à bout de souffle et sentait la jouissance arriver, quand soudain deux doigts entrèrent dans son intimité. Elle mordit alors le coussin pour étouffer un véritable cri, et jouit quelques secondes après. Elle s'affala alors sur le lit, à bout de forces, pendant que Vivi nettoyait consciencieusement leurs doigts. La princesse se mit ensuite devant elle et les couvrit avec la couette, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

« Alors, comment c'était ?

-Absolument divin ! lui répondit la navigatrice qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration. C'est la première fois que je jouis comme ça ! Tu es sûre que c'était bien ta première fois avec une autre fille ?

-Qui sait ? »

Et, laissant Nami stupéfaite, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Le lendemain matin, Vivi fut réveillée par les premiers rayons de soleil. Constatant que Nami était toujours endormie, elle caressa tendrement son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La rouquine gémit de mécontentement et se retourna. Sans se démonter, la princesse posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et caressa lui caressa les fesses.

« Debout ma belle, c'est l'heure de se lever » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Constatant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se mit à appuyer avec son pouce sur son puits secret, pendant que son majeur allait taquiner son sexe. Elle mordilla tendrement l'oreille de son amante qui visiblement avait de moins en moins envie de se lever.

« Bien, si tu le prends comme ça… »

Ses doigts approfondirent alors leur exploration, et sa langue vint chatouiller la mâchoire de Nami qui se mordait les lèvres.

« Allez ma belle, il fait jour, debout !

-Hmmmmm…laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…après tout c'est ta faute si je suis fatiguée…

-Bon, comme tu veux » dit Vivi en se levant.

Elle s'étira et s'habilla pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. En sortant, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la rouquine, qui se remettait d'une nuit pour le moins agitée, et songea qu'elle était effectivement amoureuse.


End file.
